


Business of Misery

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ambiguous Warden, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Paramore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Collection of DA drabbles, written while listening to music. Each drabble is written within the time allowed by the song playing. Self-imposed challenge of sorts.None of the drabbles are connected, so each chapter can be read individually.





	Business of Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Morrigan/Warden, Leliana/Warden

Leliana lies in wait. She hates the idea that she's been lying in wait for the Warden to finally see Morrigan for the snake she is, but she can't lie to herself. What surprises her is Morrigan breaking it off so suddenly. It strikes her as strange, but Leliana can't help but step in to give the Warden comfort.

 _Her_ Warden now, she supposes with a smile. Leliana keeps her smiles to herself when she and Morrigan are in the same party for whatever the Warden needs of them. She can see Morrigan scowl to herself when Leliana steals a kiss after a battle from her Warden.

She's not much for bragging; it's not something a rogue nor a bard should practice. ...much.


End file.
